A substantial number of organic dyes have been synthesized up to the present, which can dye or print synthetic fibers, etc. in blue or dark blue. However, very few of the known dyes have both sufficient fastness (for example, to light, heat and sublimation), with high color density and sharp cyan hue, and satisfactory operative characteristics including, for example, dyeability and migration.